


Sticky Sweet

by MagicMarker



Series: October 2014 Daily Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Caramel apples, Day 9: Caramel Apples, First Time, Food, Food Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, October Daily Writing Theme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyway, well it could have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The October Daily Writing Challenge</p>
<p>Day 9: Caramel Apples</p>
<p>Dean introduces Castiel to a favorite fall treat, and Cas takes some liberties.  (Yeah, let's not pretend there's a plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

Three tall men meandered down the aisles of the small grocery store in Lebanon, Kansas.  Their cart filled quickly with boxes of pasta, cans of sauce, beans, and tomatoes, huge packages of chicken and hamburger, and gallons of milk.

“Okay guys,” Sam groaned, feigning weakness at the hands of their overfull cart.  “Produce Section, Checkout, then home.”

Cas wandered aimlessly through the aisles of red, orange, purple and brown.  A wall of leafy green stopped him and he turned, banging his hip on an endcap.  Plastic packages sat in a haphazard mound and he picked one up, peering at the label.

Dean approached with his arms full of bags of lettuce and spinach.  “I swear, much more of this and Sammy’s forearms will be bigger than my head!”

“I do not believe leafy vegetables disproportionally affect limb size,” Cas muttered, turning the package over to read the nutrition facts.

“Whatchya got there, Cas?"

“A ‘caramel apple’?”

“Aw, score!  You _gotta_ try one, Cas.  Here, let’s get one for each of us.  These used to be Sammy’s favorite!”

Cas chose three packages off the display and followed Dean to where Sam stood pondering an entire row of tree fruit.

“Should I get Honeycrisp, Pink Lady, or Granny Smith?” Sam asked as they approached.

“Caramel!” Dean beamed.  He dumped the produce in the cart and hip-checked Cas.  “Look what Cas found!”

“Okay, well, Pink Lady it is, then.” Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the display.  He chose five and put them in the bag.  “Anything else? or can we finally leave this freaking place?”

The cart squeaked and groaned as they pushed it to the register.  An older woman with too-orange hair gave them the side-eye as she scanned boxes and cans and bags.  Dean just beamed right back.  It takes a lot of food to stave off the hunger of three grown men over six feet tall.  Despite the cashier’s passive-aggression, they bagged the groceries with military efficiency, and three hundred dollars worth of groceries later they rolled out back to the bunker.

“Hey, I’ll cook if you guys put all the groceries away,” Sam proposed. When the others agreed, he flipped a wave and disappeared.

“Something tells me we got the short end of this stick,” Dean grumbled.  

“Oh I don’t know,” Cas shrugged, head in the fridge.  “This is not so bad.  Of course, cooking is really not my strong suit.  So perhaps this is for the greater good.”  He shoved the bags of lettuce into the crisper drawer and the milk in the door.

Finally they were down to one bag: pretzels, and the caramel apples.  “All right, Cas,” Dean said, pulling the plastic open with a loud crack.  “Tell me what you think.”  He presented the brown ball to Cas proudly.

Cas took it gingerly by the stick at the top.  He held it apple-up, and picked at the wax paper.  “This part is… _not_ edible?”  

Dean huffed a laugh.  “No, you peel it off but some people leave it so their fingers don’t get as sticky.  Just bite it, dude, stop playing with it.”

Cas took a bite and hummed with delight.  Strings of caramel hung between his mouth and the apple, eventually falling away to catch in his three day scruff.  

Dean absolutely did not stare, or gulp. The spell was broken, however, when he noticed that Cas had failed to actually get a bite of the apple underneath.  “Dude, it’s better if you actually get some of the apple too.”

Cas tried again and took a larger bite.  Drops of juice ran down his chin and he grinned as he swiped a sleeve across his mouth.  “It’s a little bit sweet, a little bit sour.  These are really quite delicious!”  He dug in again, smacking his lips against the thick layer of caramel.

With a shy smile, Dean moved in and swiped a thumb across the corner of Cas’s mouth.  He caught himself immediately, jerking his hand back and behind his back.  “You had a little...uh…”

But Cas had leaned into the touch and smiled right back.  “Oh,” he sighed.  

“Oh?” Dean’s smile widened as he realized what had happened.  

“Oh,” Cas repeated. Somehow, that one word felt like a declaration.

Before Dean could over-think it, he took another step forward, put his hands on either side of Cas’s face, and pressed their lips together.  He could taste the sweet caramel on Cas’ lips, and as he chased the flavor with his tongue, Cas opened his mouth just that much.  Dean took the opportunity and prodded further, tasting him more fully.  

Cas’s breath hitched and he smiled against Dean’s lips. He put his hands on the taller man’s hips and pressed in further, letting out a little sigh.  Dean then slid his hands up into Cas’s dark hair, twisting strands between his fingers, pulling just a bit.  They let their lips part, foreheads bumping gently.  Dean took a deep breath to calm his heart, and his nose was filled with Irish Spring and fabric softener.

“Dean.”

“Yeah Cas?"

“My apple.”  Cas pulled further away and grimaced.  “It got...smooshed.  On...you.”  He held up the caramel apple, the coating of which definitely had been smooshed.  “I’m sorry.”

Dean pulled up the hem of his shirt to reveal a huge chunk of caramel caught on his belt loop, and smeared across his hip bone.  “It’s okay, Cas,” he shrugged.  “It’ll wash, and Sammy and I can share our-- mmfh.”

Cas had initiated the kiss this time, and in his inexperience and haste, bashed their teeth together.  His thumbs pushed under Dean’s shirt to feel the warm, smooth skin, and he was rewarded by a little hum escaping Dean’s lips.

Dean planted his hands firmly on each of Castiel’s pectorals.  “Cas, dude, this is getting sticky.  I’ll be right back.”

“But I can help.”  Cas replied, eyes guileless.  He rubbed his thumb in circles around Dean’s clean hip and smiled.

“You can--  Oh, um.  You could…  You can.”  He took Cas’s hand and led him to his bedroom.  As the door latched and the flimsy lock clicked into place, Dean exhaled heavily.  “Cas,” he turned and startled as Cas was _much_ closer than he thought.

“Dean,” Castiel answered.  He reached up and cupped Dean’s face again, pressed his lips firmly against Dean’s.  As his hands slid down to Dean’s shoulders, so did his lips, dotting his skin with shiny wet kisses that cooled in the damp bunker air.  His skin was a little salty, soft, smelling of the same soap that Cas used in the shower.  Had he run out?  Or was it on purpose?  The thought triggered a blossom of heat that started below his belt and bloomed all the way up to his face.

“Cas, you don’t have to…”  Dean protested weakly, but he ground his hips into Cas with a hiss.

Castiel backed up towards the bed and nudged Dean toward it.  “But I want to.”

Dean closed his eyes and stifled a groan.  He scrambled up the bed, mind reeling.  How many nights had he stayed awake imagining Cas saying those four words?  How many showers had he spent fantasizing about how they would sound, rough and deep, as Cas’s long fingers wrapped around him?  

Cas followed him on to the bed and lay on his side next to Dean.  “I really want to,” he murmured against Dean’s ear, kissing and sucking and biting on the lobe.  His free hand pushed Dean’s shirt up above his navel and skirted the waistband of his jeans.  When he hit the caramel, he brought his finger back to his lips and licked the sweetness off with a hum of delight.

“Jesus, Cas, where did you learn to--?”  Dean’s head fell back against the pillow.  “Holy shit.”

“I am not new to the idea of sexual pleasure, Dean,” Castiel replied.  He slid down the length of Dean’s body and placed kisses down his torso, each one hotter and fuller and wetter than the last.  “And it is easy for me to imagine what might feel good for me.”  Cas pressed his hand up the tent of Dean’s pants and licked some of the caramel off his hip bone.  “So that’s what I do, since I want you to feel good too.”

Dean bucked his hips and his fingers gripped the bedspread for dear life.  “Ohmygod.  Cas, are we really, are you really--?”

“Really really.”  Cas drew his tongue along the caramel on Dean’s hip, but stopped abruptly when he felt Dean shake underneath him.  “Dean, what’s wrong?  Are you okay? Was that wrong?”  He scrambled off to the side and found Dean squeezing his eyes closed, gripping the blankets.  “I won’t do it again, what’s the matter?”

After what seemed like ages, Dean relaxed and took a breath.  When he opened his eyes a bit of wetness had gathered at the corners, which he wiped away absently.  “I’m… um… Ticklish.  Right there. I was trying to just, like, get over it because it _also_ felt good, but…”

“So is this good or bad?”  Cas pressed another open-mouthed kiss to the spot where his hip grew into leg.

Laughter erupted from Dean’s mouth and he pushed at Castiel’s head.  “Damn you, Cas, if you ever tell _anyone_ about this I will string you up by your entrails.”  He flipped over and pushed Cas down onto his back.  “I am _so_ getting you back for this.”  Now convinced that what was happening was actually happening, Dean straddled Cas’s hips and kissed him deeply.  Now it was Castiel’s turn to push his hips up, seeking friction.  But Dean’s weight held him down, moving his mouth to suck a bruise into Cas’s clavicle.

Cas writhed beneath him, huffing little sighs into Dean’s neck.  He fidgeted and finally got his hands between them.  “Dean,” he whined, fumbling with the button on Dean’s fly.  Finally Dean raised hismelf up to stand on his knees, and opened his fly himself.  He pushed both his jeans and his boxers down and kicked them off the end of the bed awkwardly. “Can’t be the only one,” he muttered as he pulled Cas upright to yank his shirt over his shoulders, and opened the front of his pants.  “Been thinking about this for so long.”

“Me too,” Cas toed his jeans and socks off and pulled at Dean’s t-shirt.  There was still a little bit of caramel sticking to Dean’s body.  Cas swiped it off and grinned.  “Roll back over.”

Once Dean was on his back, Cas gently smeared a line of the remaining caramel up the length of Dean’s cock. “Do you want the rest?” he asked with a smirk, resting his finger on Dean’s lips.

“HhnnnggGOD,” he groaned as he took Castiel’s finger into his mouth, sucking and licking his tongue around it like he was born for it.

Cas’s cock twitched and he used his thumb to brush Dean’s bottom lip.  “My turn.”  He bent down and licked at the stripe, spreading the sweetness all around.  Dean twisted his fingers in Cas’s hair, trying desperately to gain hold but not shove his face down.  “Cas, please, you gotta just…”

“What do you need, Dean?"

“Please, Cas…”

“You need to tell me, Dean, or I won’t know.”  Cas rubbed circles down the insides of Dean’s thighs.

“Christ, Cas, please, you can’t just lick up the sides, I’m going crazy!”  Dean reached down and took himself in his hand, jerking lightly.  “It feels good but I need more…”  

Castiel tilted his head and smiled, just a bit, before crawling back up to meet Dean face to face.  He kissed Dean again, pushing his tongue clumsily into his mouth.  He lined their hips up so he could grind his cock down against Dean’s hip.  Next thing he knew, Cas was being pushed over and onto his back again.  Dean reached into the nightstand beside them and pulled out a pump-bottle.  A couple of pumps and Cas jolted when Dean’s hand, full of cool lubricant, wrapped back around him.  He thrust into Dean’s hand once, twice, cock aching.  He had tried this by himself a few times in the shower, using water and soap, but this was so, so much better.

Dean chuckled above him, and Castiel knew he had spoken that last part aloud.  “Well that’s part of your problem, dude.  You gotta use conditioner or hand lotion or something, you’re going to chafe if you stick to soap.  Or I could,” Dean paused a moment.  No sense in being prudish now, he had Cas’s dick in his hand. “Or I could get you a bottle of this stuff.”

“Hmmmm,” Cas pushed up into Dean’s hand again, then reached over to get some lube in his own hand.  He twisted his fingers loosely around the head of Dean’s cock, pushed down the length, bucking his own hips in time.  

“Oh, shit, Cas,” Dean breathed, bowing his head down to kiss Cas briefly.  “Yeah, just like tha-a-a-at.”  A shudder ran down his spine and he thrust down, hard.  Soon they had found a rhythm, hips moving against each other, lips kissing any inch of skin they could reach, hands pumping faster and faster.  “Oh, fuck, Cas...I’m gonna, I’m gonna--Aaahh!” Dean sighed with relief as he tipped over the edge.  Cas’s hand kept moving through Dean’s orgasm, hot liquid slicking both of them even more.

Once Dean regained his breath he started moving his hand faster, tugging harder. “Come on, baby, your turn.  Come for me.”  He kissed behind Cas’s ear, sucking, biting, then lavishing with his tongue.  “I know you’re so close, I just wanna feel you come.  Been thinking about it for so long…”

Dean’s words had Cas absolutely wrecked.  With both hands now free, he grabbed at Dean’s shoulders, short nails scratching dully as he fucked into Dean’s hand over and over.  “So close, Dean, please…” he begged.  A sob tore out of him as Dean stopped and rolled off him.  “What? Why?”

“Shshhshhhh, babe, trust me.  Come back on top of me, just like that, yeah.  I want this hand free too.”  Cas cried out as Dean’s hand returned.  Immediately he had resumed the rhythm they had set.  He groaned loudly as he felt Dean’s free hand fondle his balls.  The extra pressure was perfect, and he buried his face in Dean’s neck to muffle Enochian cries as he finally felt that perfect release, coating Dean’s hand and belly in sticky white heat.

Cas stayed there for a long moment as he regained his breath.  That had just happened.  He just had sex with Dean Winchester.  That just happened.

“Yeah babe, it happened, but could you, um…?”  Dean nudged Cas gently.  “I’m a little stuck now and I’d like to clean up.”

“I have got to stop letting these thoughts out of my mouth.” Cas groaned as he flopped to the side.

Dean tossed him his old t-shirt.  “Nah, it’s kind of nice.  You usually leave me guessing, but now I know how to get around it.” He grinned.  “I solemnly swear to use my powers for good, not for evil.”

“I believe you,” Cas replied as he tossed the t-shirt into the basket by the door.  “Because otherwise I will be forced to use my new-found knowledge.”

Dean just chuckled as he pulled on his pants.  “Guess we got ourselves a good old-fashioned Mexican standoff.”  

“Hey Dean,”  Cas asked with his head still hidden in his shirt.  “Do you think we could do that again, sometime?”

“What? Uh, sure?”  Dean finished buttoning his shirt and swaggered back over to Castiel.  “Hey, I would really like that.  We can figure it out as we go along but I don’t want to stop if you don’t.”

A grin broke across Castiel’s face.  “I don’t!  Want to stop.”

“Good,” Dean replied, opening the door.  “Because next time I wanna try chocolate instead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK WELL we are quite behind on the challenge but we have not quit! Thanks for reading! Also, Day 8 will be up soon, and then we'll rearrange. But whatever. Deal with it. =)


End file.
